Anger
by xxPennyworth
Summary: When child Loki loses his temper at the dinner table, he starts to discover all sorts of feelings he would have rather not have. - Kid Thor and Kid Loki


**Just some Kid Loki and Kid Thor fluffies I wanted. Avengers has all my feels hurting. Haha3  
**

* * *

****Loki sat like the good child he was, knees together, shoulders back, fork held properly in his hand. He was fighting himself to not vomit up what little food he'd picked at and managed to eat in his loss of appetite as he watched his brother and father thrust all sorts of meat and wine down their throats. He watched them laugh and talk and by now didn't even attempt to comment on anything said. He was never funny like Thor, nor did he give such fanciful flattery as his elder brother did. Every comment he made could come across as evil, or hateful, or terribly blunt. Loki just spoke the truth, no matter how... hurtful. He'd learned very quickly how unappreciated that was and how to keep his thin mouth shut.

Loki picked solemnly at the food on his plate, listening as the jokes began to turn on him. As the Midgardians might say, he was now 'the butt of the joke'. He endured, he was used to it, until one joke hit a particularly rough cord. The joke, in his now flaming anger, he could no longer remember. All he could remember was the blood that now stained Thor's brow where Loki's silver, not golden like his father and brother's, chalice had collided with the skin.

"Loki!" Odin's voice boomed, as the god stood, towering over the god of a mere 14.

"I-" Loki's silver tongue faltered. Not even he knew what just... what just happened...

Thor used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his brow and rushed to his brother's side.

"Father! It is my fault! I should not have made a joke of him! He did not mean-"

"Enough!" Odin cried. "Loki! I do not want to see you now, we shall talk later! To you chambers! Thor, come, we will treat your wound."

The glare from his father would have been enough to kill him had he not averted his eyes so quickly. Loki turned, for he had stood to throw the glass in his anger, and coolly walked towards his chambers, fighting the angry tears that burned the backs of his eyes.

Loki shut the door to his room softly, beginning to pace and mentally combat himself.

See this! This is why he hated Thor! Odin! Even when it was Thor's fault... he still was the favorite! He still got the love! If the roles had been reversed, Loki would have been punished! Loki was always punished! Loki sighed. Even so... Thor took responsibility for his actions. How despicable! All Loki wanted was a reason for this blind hate and every time Thor failed to give him one! What did Loki have to do? Almost kill the boy? Why couldn't Thor just... just hate him too. Why couldn't Thor j-

There was a knock at the door. Loki sat on the bed.

"Enter." He said, loud enough to be heard through the wooden door. The door slowly opened and Thor stepped in. He had a small bandage around his forehead, but he was otherwise just as repulsively handsome as always.

"Brother, Odin requests our presence." Thor said slowly. His eyes showed an emotion not of fear or hatred but of... what was that? Was that pity? Loki felt a new type of anger rising in him, but he held fast and refused to throw things this time. He did however let his fists clench as he walked in the direction of his brother.

Loki could have had a literal storm cloud around his form as he walked with his brother before his father. He stalked with those thin, long legs at a normal pace, but his gait suggested some sort of haste. He just wanted to get in, get his verbal reprimand, and get out. Like always. He was so sick of this.

He did as he should, he and his brother getting on one knee, fists over their hearts in respect. They stood when bidden.

Thor stood strong, chin up, shoulders back, strong arms hanging resolute at his sides, a solemn, respectful, obedient expression upon his well chiseled, handsome face.

Loki stood... well Loki just stood. His arms were politely behind his back and his thin face blankly stared forward.

"Do you know why you are here?" Loki's day dreaming almost kept him from hearing the question.

"I insulted my brother. And for that I am sorry." There was a repulsive genuineness to Thor's voice that made Loki want to cringe.

"Loki?"

"I threw a chalice and drew blood from my brother's brow. My anger bested me. And for that I am sorry." Loki almost had to chuckle. He wasn't the god of lies for nothing. What he'd said was very convincing, yet he meant none of it. Given the opportunity, he'd throw it. Maybe aim a little lower. He almost visibly smirked at the thought of Thor writhing on the ground, blubbering like a baby.

Loki easily zoned out of Odin's lecture, like always. It was common that Odin talked, Loki 'listened', and then was dismissed. That was it.

"... Loki?" Loki was snapped from his day dreaming. Oh how embarrassing. Maybe the thought of throwing various objects at Thor's overly handsome form was getting to him.

"Yes, all-father?" Loki said, returning his wandering gaze to the steady one of the god before him.

"Come walk with me." Loki noticed Thor was no where in sight. Had he been dismissed...? What had happened? Maybe Loki should start paying attention...

Odin walked down the steps to his son, nodding for him to follow. Loki stayed a bit behind his father, though he walked. He followed Odin out of the room, the two beginning to trek along corridors and hallways, and foyers, everywhere, and in silence. Loki wished he yell, or get angry, or forgive him, or reprimand him. Something to end this unbearable silence!

"Where are we going, father?" Loki finally spoke up to break the silence.

"No where in particular. You seemed very angry today, Loki." Odin said. Oh wow. If there was one thing Odin was good at it was stating the obvious.

"Yes, I was." Loki said.

"It was all good natured fun. What makes you so angry, Loki?" Odin pressed. Loki took a breath and took a moment to ponder this. What _was _it that made him so... emotional? Maybe it was the way that Thor and Odin were so oblivious to how much Loki just wanted to be with and like them. Maybe it was how Odin so blatantly showed favoritism in Thor, laughing and joking with his brother where Odin did not with Loki. Maybe it was how... after it all... Thor thought it was his own fault, which it was, but... the fact he admitted and took blame for it... when all Loki could feel was this blind hatred...

"I do not know father." Loki decided on.

"We both know that is not quite true." Odin said as they arrived at Loki's room. Loki was rather disappointed. Even in the awkward, weighted silence... it was just him and Odin. No Thor to ruin everything, no one but them. For once... maybe Loki felt important? Maybe that was the feeling. He couldn't quite put his thin finger on a word to describe it. "Here we are... Loki?"

Loki looked up into the face of his father. His eyes drifted from the golden eye patch, to the wrinkles that defined his appearance, from his chin, to find his good eye.

"Yes father?"

"Anger is a nasty thing, if you let it go." He said, in the annoyingly profound way of his. For a moment, Loki thought Odin might just tell him he loved him, but after the fact, Loki realized just how unlikely that was. He nodded his understanding, and entered his room, leaving Odin to find his way back.

Loki collapsed on his back in the soft confines of his bed, staring at the ceiling. One day... when he was king... things would finally go his way. No more Odin. No more Thor. Just him.

That was something he liked to do. Fantasize about being the king. And how no one would tell him cake was a sometimes food ever again!

Loki slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of ruling. Finally proving himself. Being better than Thor for once. Eating all the cake he could stomach.

Finally being the object of Odin's affection.


End file.
